Safe and Sound
by MapleChic
Summary: Korra takes care of her best friends daughter from the southern water tribe when she dies. After eleven years of caring for her she dies in a battle with the Triads. What will happen since she never told anybody but her parents and Master Katara? How will she get past this heart breaking time?/ This will ether be a two part of tree.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR THE SONG 'SAFE AND SOUND' THAT IS BY TALYOR SWIFT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORYS WITH SONGS IN THE DONT READ THIS.**

* * *

'Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep' This sound will make me go mad. Nobody knows I'm here but what will they think if they know why I'm here? Would they be proud? Disappointed?

"Avatar Korra?" The doctor asked when she walks out of the hospital room.

"Yes that's me. How is she? Will she make it? Please tell me she will." My voice cracks but I hold back the tears.

"She is very weak and we can't fix the internal damage. She only has minutes left and she asked for you." She told me with depression shinning in her brown eyes. I run to her room to see Lena my sweet, sweet Lena lying in the hospital bed. I kneel next to her bed and take her hand in mine. she turns her head to look at me. I gasp it's durned badly and her once beautiful blue eyes so drained of color and life.

"Hi Korra. Why so sad cheer up we beat the triads there off the street and in jail." She said in a tired pain full voice. A teen falls down my cheek.

"But at what cost your hurt badly. It's all my fault I'm so, so sorry Lena." More tears fall and I fell my heart and soul shatter.

"NO! It's mine I should have listened I'm sorry. Please don't cry." She lifts her hand and wipes a tear away.

"You're to young to die. To young. You're not even sixteen. It should be me in that bed not you I failed you and you mom. I'm so sorry." More tears fall and the beeping sound slows down.

"I will be with mama soon. Korra can you please sing yours and mama's lullaby to me?"

"Of course I will." I take a deep breath and hold one of her hand with both of mine

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone" Her hand goes limp and her eyes close. Tears fall down like a water fall and I choke on air but keep singing I will fulfill her last wish.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..." The beeping stops completely and turns to a straight line. At that moment I break. I silently sod and tighten my grip on her hand.

I cry for hours and only stop a little when the doctor comes in and says that I have to leave. I ask for five more minutes and she said ok. I kiss her head and pull the white sheet to cover her head. I walk to the door and stare at the bed.

"Goodbye my lovely Lena. I will always love you." I turn off the light and walk home while silently crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

* * *

**TENZIN'S POV**

"Tenzin dear I'm worried about Korra she hasn't come out of her room in a week." A very worried Pema states. She sits down with two tea cups and we both take sip before I reply.

"Me too. This is very strange for Korra not to interact with all of us. Is she even eating?" I say thinking about the last time we saw her at dinner.

"I don't know. Should we should call her friends to see if she has or will talk to them?"

"No not yet we should try to talk to her individually then if that doesn't work we talk to her together then we call her friends."

"Ok if she doesn't come to dinner I will talk to her first. Now let me go start dinner." Pema said than walked into kitchen.

**KORRA'S POV**

I sit in the meditation position and closed my eyes. My mind began to show up old memories of Lena's mother Lucinda. A tear runs down my cheek and I smile at all the good times we had. We did as much as we could together she was like a sister I still remember when she asked me to take care of Lena.

**Flash Back**

"Korra I need you to promise me that you will protect my daughter Lena" Lucinda said with tears running down her face. Why is she making me promise her this?

"Of course I will but why? Lu what's wrong?" I ask very concerned she is so protective of her and always has an eye on her.

"Korra I have untreatable cancer I need you to watch her, care for her. Be the mother I can no longer be. Make sure she doesn't get hurt please protect her."

"Of course I will I promise that she will never get hurt and she will live a long strong life if it's the last thing I do." I say though all the tears. I will always protect her.

"Thank you" She whispered than closed her eye's

"I promise." And with that she's gone.

**BACK TO REALLY TIME**

"I'm so, so, sorry Lu." I say as I open my eye's. I hear Jinora's and Ikki"s voice and quickly get up and run away. I reach the cliffs edge and cry and heart out. I sat there for hours and notice the sun is completely down. I get up and walk to the kitchen knowing that everybody is asleep. I walk in and grab some food. Heating it up with my fire bending and sat on the counter and started eating. After I finished I start to clean the dishes.

"Korra?" Asked Pema when she walked in. I quickly turn around and say 'Hi'

"Korra sweetheart are you okay you seem a bit distend lately?" 'NO I'M NOT OKAY, I LOST SOMEONE THAT WAS LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME' I scream in my mind.

"Yay I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I lie.

"Are you sure you seem sad really sad?" She said. Pema always seemed like a seconded mother to me and I love that it is like that but this is something I as afraid to tell.

"Pema I'm fine I promise."

"Ok now go to bed it's late"

"Ok night." And with that I left for my room

The next morning I get up with the sun. I didn't sleep that much anyway with the nightmares of Lena and Lucinda telling me I failed and broke my promise. I tear just thinking about it as I get ready for the day I cry more. I grab an apple and go outside to start meditating.

**TENZIN'S POV**

I walk out to meditate and to my surprise I see Korra she usually doesn't wake up for another hour or two. Pema did tell me that the talk last night didn't go that well so now it is my turn

"Korra are you ok?" I asked trying to get straight to the point.

"I'm fine. I'm actually going to meet Mako, Bolin, and Asami so I'll see you later Ok." with that she walked away. After she is out of site I follow her I know that it is an invasion of privacy but I need to know. I found her sitting by the cliff...crying? I knew something is wrong I quickly leave and tell Pema. After we finish talking I call Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this one of Korra's friends it's Master Tenzin?"

"Yay it's Bolin so what's up?"

"I need you all to come over something is wrong with Korra she is very depressed and we are starting to get very concerned."

"Yay we will be there right away. Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

* * *

**Later that night Korra's POV**

I lie down in bed and try to think of all the good times Lena and I had when u heard a knock on the door. I quickly hide a picture of us and go to open it but as I was about to touch the door knob I hear Bolin's voice.

"Hey Kor it's Bo can we talk?" I freeze I cant let him see me like this all red faced, sad and crying.

"About what?" I say not wanting to come out or have him see me.

"You Kor we all are worried you have completely shut us all out can you please talk to me. Please?"

"No." I whisper through the door just loud enough for him to hear.

"Then please talk to me please?" It sound like he is begging. "You don't have to talk if you don't want just stop shutting us out, stop shutting me out"

"OK." He came in and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back like he was my life line. he rubs my head and kissed my forehead before he picked my up and lied me down on the bed we just cuddle for about five minutes of silence.

"Korra can you please tell me why your crying?" I didn't even notice I was crying

"Because it was my fault she died"

"Who died." He asked now very consernd

"Lena she died because of me."

"Who's Lena?" Opps I never told him about Lena

"I had a best friend named Lucinda that died a long time ago and her dying wish was for me to protect her daughter Lena and I failed she died and it's all my fault I failed them booth."

"How did she die?"

"I was fighting the triads and she came to help she got stabbed and durned badly and I couldn't stop them. It-its all my fault." I cry harder and he holds me tighter. After some more time of silence he said something

"No you tried and did your best. She is in a better place now and with her mom. You may think you failed but I bet that your friend and Lena are happy together and looking down at you saying _'Thank you Korra'_."

"Thank you Bo." I give him a quick kiss in the lips and just lay me head on his chest.

"Common lets get some food and tell the others so the know you are OK."

"I love you Bo."

"I love you too Korra." We share a kiss and head out to see the others.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
